Awkward
by Prodigy X19
Summary: Peeta knew he should have stayed home, knew he shouldn't have borrowed his brother's car. Because car privileges didn't come without his brother wanting something in return. And why did Katniss have to be there to witness it? It was always meant to be awkward. Everlark, one-shot, AU, all other disclaimers that I forgot, etc. etc.


**Who say's I don't listen? You wanted a one-shot, you got it. I usually don't do one-shots because I always want to add more. Hell, I might even make this an _Awkward_ series. We all know how awkward Everlark encounters can be, mix that in with imagination and the possibilities might just be endless. We will see. Please enjoy anyway. Rated M, there you go.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; Simply working with the idea.**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Peeta's hand is on the knob of the front door almost free, when he hears his brother call out to him.

"What, man!" He waits as his brother clammers down the stairs to meet him.

"Dad wants you to pick up some things from the store." He hands Peeta a list.

"He wants me or he wants you but you're just too much of a lazy ass to do it?" His brother smiles at him.

"Does it matter? Seeing as you're borrowing my car..." He throws at Peeta. Peeta only groans once more and throws his head up.

"Fine!" He turns to leave but his brother catches his arm once more. "What now?" His brother pulls another list from his pocket and hands it to him.

"That's for me." The look in his brother's eye makes Peeta raise an eyebrow.

"What is this..." Peeta looks over his brother's list. It's nothing out of the ordinary; at least until he gets to the last item. "Hey! I'm not getting those!" He hands him back the list.

"Oh come on! I'm out and I need them." His brother pushes.

"Why can't you just get them tomorrow?! It's not like you're going to need them tonight."

"Well," his brother starts. "Maybe I will... I'll just take my keys back so that I can handle my business." He reaches towards Peeta's coat pocket for his keys but Peeta steps away.

"Fine! But know I hate you!" Peeta yells.

"Extra-large," is the last thing Peeta hears before the front door slams closed.

* * *

"When do you get out of here?" Johanna asks.

"Shortly." Katniss answers.

"You want to cover a no-show's shift?" She shakes her head.

"Nope. I did it the other day. No more doubles for me." Jo just shrugs before she leaves Katniss.

* * *

"Shit!" Peeta whispers. He hadn't seen Katniss when he walked in; otherwise he would have turned right around and walked out. Now, it was too late. He had a cart full of stuff and she was the only cashier.

Peeta sighs as he sneaks glances at her from the aisle. He groans some more. Why did the woman he's crushing on have to be working today and why did he have to be _doing favors_ for his stupid brother? He looks down into his cart and picks up one of the items. Maybe he could just put it back and stop by later for them. "Fuck!"

An employee passing by him eyes him curiously, making him feel uncomfortable. "Great! Now she probably thinks I'm stealing these!" Now if he didn't take them, the employee would think he stole them. "Shit!" He throws the item back into the cart and makes his way to the registers.

* * *

"Watch yourself." Johanna whispers to Katniss.

"What?"

"Your favorite sexy hot stud is in the store."

She didn't even need to ask who it was. Peeta Mellark was in the store somewhere. Katniss groans appreciatively just thinking about him. That man was too good looking for his own good. But he was modest, humble, and forever the gentlemen. He was perfect and way out of Katniss' league. She was only meant to admire him from afar.

A wave of pleasure suddenly courses through her body. What a sight he was; tall, muscular, blond. How many nights had she spent fantasizing about his god-like body hovering over hers, or behind her. She shudders again in delight. And it didn't help that the last time she'd had sex was a one-nighter that had been lacking. It left her wanting for someone capable; someone like Peeta Mellark.

When she looks back over at Johanna, she's wearing the biggest grin. She knew exactly what the slight blush on Katniss' face represents. "Wet, are we?"

"Fuck, Jo! I hate you right now."

"Why?" She asks innocently but she very well knows what the thought of her hunk does to her.

* * *

"Okay, Peeta... Play it cool. _Hey Katniss... What up?_ " He plays with the words. "Or maybe I should just not say anything..." Peeta groans. "I'm fucked!" He can't avoid it any longer. He'd been waiting for someone to come along and check out, giving him more time, but the employee from earlier was eyeing him now like a hawk.

"Hey...Katniss." Peeta greets while he lays everything on the conveyer belt.

"Hey, Peeta." He can't stop staring at her and how beautiful she is. She has this light tint of pink on her cheeks. She tucks a stray hair behind her ear, almost timidly. Peeta can already feel the blood rushing south. He grabs the last item, the item of his embarrassment, and places it at the end.

"So...uh...how's your sister?" Peeta tries.

"She's good. Starting college after the summer."

"Already? Geez, how the time flies... Say hello to her for me." She nods.

"I will." Peeta's actually sweating when she reaches for the last item on the belt. It takes less than a second to scan something. _Right?_ Peeta can only think. _She'll grab it, scan it, bag it, and I'm home free. Right?_ "Oh crap."

"What?" His eyes go wide as he looks between her and what she's holding in her hand. _Fuck!_ He watches her page someone to the front. "What is it, Katniss?"

"My computer froze." She's punching at the touch screen but nothing is happening.

"What's up, brainless?" Johanna asks.

"My computer froze."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I was just scanning this," Peeta watches her hand the box to Johanna. Now he's sweating more. "And it doesn't work." Johanna takes the box and examines it.

"It's the QR code. It jams everything up when you scan it."

"Oh. So what do I do?"

"Give it a minute to reboot, then pull up the unfinished order." Katniss nods. Peeta notes she doesn't say anything about the item that he finally takes a breath. Unfortunately, he hadn't calculated for her associate.

"So, extra-large, huh?" Johanna asks.

"What?" The question catches Peeta by surprise. She thinks he didn't understand so she places the box on the counter and shows it to him.

"Extra-large." She points to the words on the box. Katniss, who's completely clueless, looks between the pair then down at the box.

"Extra-large condoms?" Katniss reads. "Condoms!" She says loudly. "Oh." She quiets down once the implication sinks in. Of course Peeta was having sex. It was just unfortunate that it wasn't with her.

"Yea..." Peeta rubs the back of his head anxiously. "They're for my brother."

" _Right..._ " Johanna elbows Katniss playfully. " _For your brother._ "

"Jo, shut up!" Katniss whispers harshly to her.

"Come on...you don't have to hide things...we're all grown ups here..." Peeta's face is beet red at this point. He was dying of embarrassment. "Why don't you just whip it out right here and show us what you're working with?"

"Alright!" Katniss pushes some buttons on the screen. "It's back up now so you can go!" But she doesn't go. She stands next to Katniss, watching over her shoulder as she finishes the sale. Katniss hands Peeta the receipt before she turns to glare at Johanna and stomps off towards the break room, grabbing Johanna and dragging her away.

"Bye, big boy!"

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Katniss yells at Johanna.

"Wow! I didn't know he was that... _gifted._ Maybe I'll take a shot at him."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Why not? You don't want a go, as it's clear that as far as you'll go, is admiring him from a distance!"

"I don't know how to handle him! I thought, if anything, one day we'll talk and things will click and we'll both engage in awkward sex. But now...seeing how _gifted_ he is, it's just going to be awkward on my part. He has sex regularly with his giant dick while I barely have time to touch myself."

"Hey, I'm sure he'll be just as awkward as you. I mean, how's a guy supposed to feel when he's trying to figure out how to not break your vagina." Katniss shoves Jo away playfully as they both break out in laughter.

"Whatever. My shift is over. I'm going home." The moment Katniss steps outside, she digs her phone out of her pocket and calls for a cab. She's just hanging up when someone shouts in her direction.

"Hey Katniss!" She turns at the greeting to see Peeta running his way to her.

"Peeta? What are you still doing here?" He puts his hands in his pocket, nervously bouncing on his toes.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for earlier with your friend. I didn't mean to make any of you uncomfortable." Katniss shakes her head.

"It's okay. Like Jo said, we're all grown. It's okay." She reiterates. He nods slowly. He looks back at the parking lot.

"So...are you off now?" She nods.

"Yea. Just waiting for my ride."

"Oh, well I can take you."

"It's fine. I'll just wait for the cab."

"Cab?" Peeta shakes his head. "No, come on! Let me take you." He pushes. She goes to shake her head but he's convincing. "I'm free..."

"Okay." She concedes.

* * *

The ride to her house is awkward, not surprisingly to Katniss, because of her. Peeta was trying to make conversation but all she could think about is what was in his pants. That, and him naked, sweaty, coming; yes, it's her that will always be awkward.

They're stopped across the street from her home in no time but Katniss doesn't make a move to leave. Peeta's happily tapping rhythmically on the steering wheel, not at all anxious for her to leave either.

"So-" They both say at the same time. They laugh for a second but then the mood is tense again. Katniss can only think, it's now or never. How long has she been watching him; wanting him. What was the harm in being bold once in a blue moon.

"Busy night?"

"Huh?" Peeta questions.

"You doing anything _special_ tonight?"

"Not sure yet." He planned to go out to a party but seeing Katniss now, he's not too sure what he wants to do anymore.

"So then you just bought the condoms _just in case_?" He half sighs, half groans.

"They really are for my brother. Kind of a condition for me using his car."

"Okay, Peeta. Whatever you say." Again there's silence but Katniss has had enough of their pussyfooting. "Is it really _that_ big?" She gets out before she can change her mind.

"Is what really that big?" Katniss swallows the lump in her throat as her eyes trail down to junction of his legs. "Oh." He chuckles nervously but her courage fills him with his own dose. If she could be blunt, so could he. "Why? Do you want to find out?" He throws back. He goes to try and laugh it off but Katniss answers before he can do anything.

"Okay." Peeta's face goes serious.

"What, right here?!"

"Are you afraid Peeta?" They're both taken back by her sudden boldness but Katniss isn't going to back down now. "Or was that all for show?" The look she gives him flushes the blood all the way to the object in question.

Peeta shifts the car into park and turns off the engine. "You want to see it?"

"Come on, Peeta. I'm calling your bluff." He drops his hand to his zipper where he promptly pulls it down. His dick peeks out at the elastic of his boxer briefs so it's not hard for him to fish his fully erect self out of them.

The sight leaves Katniss speechless. She should have never questioned him. Her eyes stay glued to him, her hand reaching out tentatively. She goes to pull it away but Peeta catches her hand. He brings her hand towards his lap to wrap around his length. He guides her hand in a steady pace up and down on himself. When he's sure she's got it down he reaches for her cheek, pulling her towards the center console finally managing to kiss her deeply.

"Mmm, Peeta..." Katniss moans. She pushes on his chest some to get away from his incredible kissing. "I think those condoms are too small."

He chuckles sexily against her lips. "I know."

"You _know_?" Peeta stops the hand she still has on his length. He pushes his hips off the seat to dig through one of the pockets of his jeans. He finds his wallet and pulls out a brightly covered foil package then hands it to her.

"I told you...those condoms I bought were for my brother. I'm a little... _bigger._ "

She scoffs. "A little?" She didn't even know condoms this size existed. He trails kisses from her lips towards her ear. There was no way he was backing down now.

"Do you want to know what it feels like?" He whispers to her.

"God yes!" Peeta pulls back.

"Okay! The backseats pull down so that'll give us plenty of room." Katniss runs her hand from his chest, up his neck, and to his cheek.

"Or we can go into my place..." She suggests with a smirk which makes Peeta smile at her.

"Or that."

Peeta can barely manage to lock the car with how anxiously Katniss pulls at him. They're all over each other as they pass through the entrance. She's wanted this for so long that she can't help the relentlessness of her kisses. But she's forced to stop when someone clears their throat.

"Prim? Hi!" Peeta awkwardly says. They were so into each other, they'd completely missed Prim sitting in the living room.

"Peeta...hello. Can't say this wasn't expected..."

"What?" Peeta asks while Katniss stares daggers at her sister.

"I thought you were going to pick up milk not pick up _something else_..."

"Fuck! I forgot the milk."

"That's okay." Prim quickly says. "I'll go get that and maybe I'll just study at the library."

"You don't have to do that." Peeta offers.

"Oh, let's not make this anymore awkward, Peeta. I'll be gone a while." The moment the front door slams closed, they're all over each other again. They can't rip their clothes off fast enough while making their way over to Katniss' room. Peeta wraps his arms around Katniss and lays her onto the bed.

"Fuck, Katniss. You are so beautiful." She'd appreciate the compliment any other time but right now, she wants to finally know what it's like to have him inside of her. He's struggling with the condom so Katniss take it from him and puts it on for him. She eagerly welcomes him between her legs then just like that they're one.

They rock together at a steady pace, for a moment truly enjoying the heat between them. But the pace isn't enough for long. Her delicious moans, the taste of her skin between kisses, the slickness of their bodies makes Peeta sexily moan into her ear.

"Peeta..." She moans and he almost comes undone. His senses are on overload but he refuses to be the first to reach his end. Peeta picks up the pace, really burying his hips into the mattress. Her moans become erratic and her nails dig his forearms then his back. He grinds his hips hard into hers, increasing is speed impossibly fast, and suddenly Katniss loses her voice. She throws her head back, the sweat rolling down in droplets over her face, as she comes. Peeta buries his face her neck as he groans through his climax.

"Fuck me..." He barely manages to get out before he collapses on top of her. "I knew it would be good between us but never like that." He says almost too quickly to understand. Katniss traces a path with her nails through the hair at the back of his neck.

"You thought about this?" Peeta scoffs. He rolls to the side and plops down next to her.

"Thought about this, masterbated to this...oh yeah." He welcomes her into his embrace when she turns into him. "I guess I was the only one..." He baits and this time it's Katniss' turn to scoff.

"I fantasize about you regularly."

"Really? Care to share?"

"Well, one fantasy would get me fired." Peeta chuckles softly as he places a gentle kiss into her hair.

"When you graduate, we'll try that one out, okay?"

* * *

"What's with you being all...happy?" Johanna asks.

"I'm not happy." But Katniss can't hold back the smile that crosses her face.

"And there's that all-telling smile..." Jo counters.

"There is no smile. I'm just glad to be going home in five minutes."

"So you're not going to share your secret with me?"

"No." Johanna points accusingly at her when she starts to smile again. "Listen, whatever! I have to go buy something before I leave." Jo watches as Katniss heads off to the break room. She can't help but wonder what's brought on the sudden change with her.

She doesn't get to wonder for too much longer because her attention is suddenly to the newest customer that just walked through the door.

"Hey, big guy!" Jo waves him over enthusiastically. Peeta shakes his head but still makes his way over to her with a smile.

"Johanna, right?" She nods. "Hello again."

"Hello to you." She throws back seductively. "What can we help you with today? More condoms perhaps?" Peeta can't help but laugh.

"Actually-"

"Hey!" Katniss greets.

"Hey." He smiles back. She pushes him out of the way so she can make her way to the register and pay for what she's getting.

"Ring this up so I can go." Katniss demands.

"Wow, someone's rude." She definitely notices how she barely even acknowledges Peeta with her usual blushing, awkward self. Something's different and it has Jo wondering what's happened between them that Katniss isn't uncomfortable with him. Regardless, she grabs the box off the belt and goes to scan it but it's contents catch her eye.

"Don't say anything..." Katniss warns but a smile slowly creeps it's way onto Johanna's face.

"Oh..." Jo nods understandingly. " _This_ is what's gotten into you." Jo turns the box over and starts reading out loud. " _Larger size condoms_... With lubrication!" She looks to Peeta. "I didn't know they came any larger than you. Outside of porn, of course." Peeta chuckles but Katniss throws him a glare that makes him stop. He throws his hands up and turns away. "Katniss!"

"What?"

"Are you really getting it in with _this monster_?!" She shakes the box in front of her and Katniss nods her head. "But what happened to your crush on Peeta?"

Katniss smirks. "Everything is copacetic..." Jo shakes her head in confusion. "Just ring me up for the condoms!" Johanna does as she's told but doesn't give up on the topic.

"But I don't get it! All you've been thinking about is him and now you've moved on?!" She goes to pull some money but Peeta's returned and catches her arm.

"I got it." Katniss looks up at him.

"It's okay. It's my fault that you're out anyway."

"So? I'm the guy. I'm the one who uses them. I'll pay for them." He pulls his wallet out and hands his card over to Johanna who's mouth is to the floor.

"Yea but-" Peeta cuts her off with a kiss. He pulls back but only inches away from her lips.

"Shut up, Katniss. I got it." He whispers to her.

"You'll pay for this, Mellark." She smiles at him making him smile back.

"I look forward to it." He caresses her cheek softly before he looks over at Johanna. "Is something wrong?" Katniss turns her attention to her friend.

"You got the wrong size. These are too big." Peeta drops his head to hide his blush. Katniss rubs his chest softly before she answers.

"They're fine, Jo." Katniss watches Jo silently mouth an _oh my god_ at her. She quickly finishes up the transaction and hands over the bag to Peeta. "Don't call me. Safe to say, I'm going to be busy."

"Wait! So those condoms really were for your brother?" Katniss tries to keep Peeta from answering but he smiles and nods anyway. "Single?"

"Here!" He jots his brother's number onto a scrap of paper and hands it to Johanna. "Tell him to buy his own damn condoms from now on!"


End file.
